


Spiderman Endgame Prompt

by Firesky456



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesky456/pseuds/Firesky456
Summary: This is just an idea that I had and turned into a prompt for anyone





	Spiderman Endgame Prompt

Hi. This is a prompt that I'm just going to put out there and also a bit of a rant. I've been rewatching the MCU and there is one thing that got to me in endgame.

We all know about KAREN, Peter's AI from Tony but if any of you watched 'Homecoming' you would hopefully remember the part in it where KAREN asks Peter if he wants to activate 'Instant Kill Model. 

Now it's never been clarified as to what instant kill mode actually does but if it does what I says on the tin, and even if it doesn't, I'm wondering... 

Why didn't he use it against Thanos. It would have made life so much easier and I know that it probably wouldn't have made for as good of a movie but it probably would have saved our hearts from being broken twice.

So this is my prompt: can someone write an avengers did where Peter uses Instant Kill Mode on Thanos while they're On Titan. 

Please. I think it would make for a good retelling to the entire timeline.

Many thanks to anyone who stuck by to the end of this rant.


End file.
